narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Summoning Technique: Fortune Hounds
Summoning Technique: Fortune Hounds: (福神, Summon: Shichi Fukujin) are two Hyena summons that serve Shira. Heckling hounds that protect diligently, they are known to be aggressive and rambunctious, causing trouble whenever they are summoned. Regarded to they themselves be sent by the Lucky Gods, they demand tribute when the initial contract is formed, requiring a treasury's worth of gold and jewels in return for their services. The two hounds summoned are Kuju and Benzai, the heckler and the bruiser. Kuju Kuju (禄寿, God of Happiness) Kuju is a giant striped hyena with a wicked smile, and large plume of hair rolling from his head to his tail. Gleaming emerald eyes, hiding his taste for blood, a wonderful beast to behold. Six foot tall in total, with eleven feet in length, he bares scars across his lower jaw from meals that had previously fought back. In turn with his brother, Benzai, he has the innate senses heightened several fold, allowing him to keep track on his surroundings at all time. In terms of behavior, Kuju is the playful one, wishing to jump immediately into the fray or join in a bout regardless if his presence is required or not. Barrowing down on his enemies in a frenzy of attacks, Kuju is astonishingly fast, capable of performing the to keep in tune with his opponents. In conjunction, Kuju is capable of afflicting his enemies with , becoming increasingly more vivid and frequent the longer he focuses on their presence. As a giant heckling hound, Kuju is capable of taking large amounts of damage, his thick hide and fur coat absorbing much of the residual energy in jutsu, allowing him to push through offensives and defenses alike in order to keep his host safe. His gleaming eyes peering about, Kuju holds an ocular ability that allows him to discern illusion from reality, acknowledging and alerting his master of false threats, real threats, and of clones that might seek to distract. Benzai Benzai (財天, God of Music) The younger brother out of the two, Benzai is the heckler, while Kuju is the bruiser. Six foot tall in height, twelve foot long in length, with a more lithe body, refined for speed and evasion. A spotted hyena with a pure black muzzle, with a row of gold piercings adorning his ears. Senses heightened, always aware, Benzai has a deep connection with Shira, having note of her position at all times. A strong ally on his own, Benzai is capable of dealing with multiple opponents and prefers to stay by his host's side for the duration of his time summoned. The power of Benzai exudes from his laughter, an auditory genjutsu in itself, when heard, the chakra in a person's brain will begin to pool energy in the ventromedial prefrontal cortex, releasing heavy amounts of neural activity and endorphins that excite and create happiness in his enemies. This happiness overwhelms the foes, as they enter euphoric states of pleasure, overcome by their own joy, paralyzing their muscles and bodily functions. In conjunction with this, Benzai can let out a shriek that releases rippling waves of chakra in a cone infront of him, these waves of chakra vibrate on a wavelength that breaks apart the balance of formed chakra, shattering most defenses, breaking apart clones, and even removing would be offenses against him or his host. Category:Summoning Creature Category:Supplementary Category:Summoning